


你向着名为绝望的希望展露微笑

by toumeii



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toumeii/pseuds/toumeii
Summary: 搬运自我的lof 是接近两年前的文年龄操纵有追忆3、5未看全 往后剧情未看 可能与官方设定有偏差当时写这篇主要是为了表达对追忆5里零的设定的不满（以及对日日日的不满）
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei





	你向着名为绝望的希望展露微笑

在他的26岁生日会上，朔间零突然宣布：“吾辈要退出UNDEAD了。今后会以其他身份继续活跃在业界的，请各位多多指教喏。”  
紫色的光打在他的脸上，漆黑的头发和苍白的皮肤都发紫。吸血鬼表情平静，像谢幕一样深深鞠了一躬。背景里还滚着他们学生时代第一张专辑的主打歌，放到“We are UNDEAD!!”的时候，晃牙从舞台旁边冲到了最中间，揪起了他的衣领。银色的青年撞进一片黑，软软的找不到着力点。他对着零嘶吼，后者只是听着。晃牙抬起头去在他的眼神里搜刮，但那里什么都没有，像他们学校那个坏脾气的模特满大街的写真一样。他每次看到总是事不关己，却没想到会被冻僵在这滩鲜红的死水里。然后他被队友拉下了台。  
底下的记者拿着麦克风，声音颤抖又轻快地吐着问题。  
“朔间先生，请问您为什么要退出组合？”  
“吾辈只是觉得到时间了。现在吾辈比起偶像有更有价值的事。同年级的斋宫君、月永君也早就不做偶像了喏。”  
“那您退出组合以后准备怎么发展？”  
“唔......吾辈还没有完全想好，可能会专职做歌手吧。也想尝试一下编曲一类的幕后工作~”  
零每说一句话，底下的相机就闪个不停。在一片闪光灯的白雾里，晃牙丢失了他的朔间前辈。  
他跌跌撞撞地走回后台，竟然难得地成为了最后一个。他想直接眼睛一闭回到自己柔软的床上，就这样睡过去。但当他在后台看到被围得水泄不通的零时，他的脚还是拽着他向那个人跑去。他听到自己带着哭腔的怒吼：“吸血鬼混蛋！”  
旁边的人“哗”地一下散开了。  
零看着他，和在台上一样冰冷的视线。  
“你凭什么说退出就退出！”  
“这可是吾辈的组合喏。本来吾辈就是说要解散都是可以的。”  
“你......”  
“吾辈可是邪恶的魔王。”  
晃牙“咚”地把零围在墙中间，“你开什么玩笑！”  
“吾辈很认真的喏。”  
“那UNDEAD呢！我们就一点都不重要吗！”  
零本来向下撇着的眼神一下和他对上了：“吾辈当然不会忘记啊。”  
“不是！”他干脆抓住了零的手臂，“我们不是同伴吗！”  
“如果分开更好的话，就应该放手喏。晃牙，对汝来说同伴是什么，是用来束缚人的吗？”  
“不是啊，不是啊。”他拼命摇晃零的手臂。  
“汝难道还是需要吾辈来搀扶的孩子吗？”  
“不是。本大爷从来都不想当你的孩子啊！但不是孩子就不能留在你身边了吗？”  
“你应该有自己的人生......我倒是觉得，晃牙也该考虑要不要再继续当偶像了。摇滚和偶像本来就是难以相容的，你也是时候察觉到了。”  
“那本大爷也不做偶像了。可以吗？”  
吸血鬼的眼神又变得冷漠，他问：“晃牙，你的梦想是什么？”  
“本大爷……想成为最棒的摇滚歌手，超过你这个混蛋。”  
“那你就不能再这样跟着我了。”  
零掰开了晃牙的手，混入了人群中。他没有去追。

零在第二天就办好了手续，连事务所都换了。晃牙也跟着换了过去。几个月后，零就开了自己的事务所。晃牙也学着他。零不停地出新专辑，开演唱会，给各式各样的名人、电影写歌，转眼个人的人气都已经超过了曾经的UNDEAD；而晃牙失魂落魄的，总是陪人喝酒喝得醉醺醺才抢到份工作，出专辑的速度也远远及不上零，人气只降不升。他的事务所从市中心的商务楼搬到商住两用楼，再搬到郊区。  
他带着唯一的员工把家具都搬进空荡荡的新房间，安顿下来后，熄灭了办公室的灯。为了节省成本，这里也是他的家了。他就坐在坚硬的椅子上，在一片黑暗里，看着对面空荡荡的墙。他去旁边的小店买了酒，打开电视边看边啜饮着。电视上放着年轻偶像的综艺节目，四个人不顾镜头地肆意打闹。他想，那都是节目效果，都是假的。但他还是继续看了半晌，然后鼻子就酸了。他换了个台，零就突然闯进他的视野。他穿着一身皮衣在巨大的舞台上唱歌，底下的新闻标题写着他又得了奖。晃牙想，他什么时候需要隔着屏幕才能看到这个人了。想着想着，他醉醺醺地拨通了零的电话。   
“对不起，您所拨打的电话是空号......”  
可能是真的借着酒劲，他打开电脑查到了零事务所的电话，和对面的接线员纠缠快半个小时后，那边传来了电话被拿起的声音。零迟疑的声音传了过来。  
“喂？请问您是谁。”  
“朔间前辈......”他的眼泪流了下来，淌到斜着的电话听筒边。  
“晃牙？”  
“为什么，我就是及不上你啊。”  
电话那头沉默着。  
“我学你开事务所，学你去找工作，为什么就是不行啊。我觉得，你离我越来越远。”  
“吾辈不是说过，汝为何要模仿我。人类何苦要去模仿吸血鬼？”  
“可是，我想和你更加有交集......我想证明我也可以做到的......像你一样。因为你是我开始做偶像的原因，朔间前辈。”  
电话那头叹了口气，晃牙觉得像被寒风刮到一样冷了。  
“晃牙，吾辈再问汝一次，汝的梦想是什么？”  
“我想......成为最棒的摇滚歌手！”  
“晃牙，汝是否喜欢吾辈？”  
“喜欢！我最喜欢前辈了！”  
“……那我们明天就出柜。”  
“什么！？”他的酒都一下醒了大半。然而零已经挂断了电话。  
粉丝的反应出乎意料的正面。媒体在闹了几天后，也无趣地散去。零把晃牙接到了自己的事务所里，帮着他找工作；私底下，也陪着他到处玩。零总能找到他听都未听说过的浪漫又有趣的地方，又帮他办了个他敬酒都敬了一个多小时的生日派对。零就穿着合身的燕尾服，全程陪在旁边。  
但几个月后，零却突然冷淡了下来。私底下，他还是会陪晃牙出门，只是每次都把自己裹得只露出眼睛，像罪犯一样挑着小路走。但他和女星的绯闻却越传越多，几乎要甚过高中时期的薰。等零过27岁生日的时候，媒体已经完全不再把他当偶像对待了，坊间对他的诋毁也渐渐传开。有传言说他冷酷无情；又有传言说他是不死的吸血鬼，专门诱惑纯情的少年少女；有人说他是恶魔；有人说他和恶魔做过交易。但零在音乐上还是不断登峰造极，而晃牙在世间的同情、怜爱和自己的努力下，也爬回了专辑销量排行的前五。他试着质问过零绯闻的事，却总是被轻巧地躲过，也只能迷迷糊糊地过了。

而在他又一次生日时，却久违地收到了零的电话。  
“朔间前辈？”  
“晃牙......生日快乐。”  
“前辈今年也记得我生日啊！”  
“晃牙......你现在还喜欢我？”  
“喜欢！”他不假思索。  
“就算有那一堆绯闻？”  
“我想前辈总是有原因的......前辈本身不是这样的人。”  
“那......你还是想跟着我？”  
晃牙犹豫了。  
“没事，你照实说吧。”  
“……是的。”  
他听到车门被打开的声音，背景里低低低响着海浪声、汽车的轰鸣声。  
“前辈在海边吗？”  
“是喏。晃牙，吾辈在小时候，总是被别人拜托去解决他们的问题，甚至是比吾辈年长几十岁的成年人。吾辈就坐在墓石上，像布道一样跟他们讲话。后来他们有些人越来越频繁，已经到了连柴米油盐的小事都要问过吾辈的地步，就好像，他们把人生交给了吾辈一样。”  
“但吾辈的时间是有限的，吾辈的人生是有限的。吾辈想不断攀登高峰，达到吾辈能力所及的顶点。为何汝等要把吾辈当作神，为何汝等要模仿吾辈，过跟吾辈一样的人生？如果汝等的人生就注定走不了这条路，为何要跟随我？”  
“而汝又为何要做吾辈的朋友，吾辈的爱人。”  
电话那头零的声音还是低低的，像在念一曲童话。晃牙听到衣料悉悉索索的摩擦声。  
“吾辈送汝一件礼物：汝的梦想将会成真。吾辈的也会，这就是吾辈今生的顶点了吧。”  
“晃牙，谢谢你，但我真希望我们不曾认识过。如果一定要认识你，我希望我不是这样的我。”  
晃牙听到溅起的水声，电话断了。

因为朔间零的死，晃牙连带着成为了最出名的摇滚歌手，并因着实力将这个称号留到了现在。而世间也给这位早逝的吸血鬼造了个广为人知的故事。传言他将灵魂出卖给恶魔来换取在音乐上的天赋，因此生着不祥的红眼睛和病态的肤色，又冷漠无情伤害了被他蛊惑的大批少年少女，最后因仅存的一丝良心跳海自杀。而他的音乐和他的传说一起，出现在每个阴森的黑夜、试胆大会、万圣节，和摇滚乐的课本上，代代流传。


End file.
